lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Zatanna
Zatanna is a playable character in Lawler-RPG - The Side Stories. She originates in Hawkman #4 of DC Comics, but she is based on Lauren Faust's DC Super Hero Girls. Taken from Injustice, The Meter Burn allows her to perform stronger variants of her moveset, but only if the gauge is full, it will fill 25% of it each turn is passed. Stats Base Stats Normal *HP = 1125 *Strength = 70 *Defence = 90 *Speed = 110 *SP Attack = 135 *SP Defence = 90 Abilities Special Attacks *Erif Ssik (Fire Kiss) (Right from the start) (Blows a kiss of fire that deals very small damage, but higher chance of burning the enemy. The Meter Burn version creates a massive ball of mystical flame, dealing more damage) *Brosba (Absorb) (Right from the start) (Summons a portal that absorbs projectile damage once. The Meter Burn version lasts for 3 uses) *Sargon's Hat (Right from the start) (Pulls out a random item from her hat. It has a higher chance that she will pull out a damaging attack (being a skull bomb, one of Ramal's homing javelins from Metal Slug Attack, a Black Crystal Monster Rabbit, Giga Twister from Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, or Leona's Earring Bomb), but most of the times, she will either heal the player like Potions and others, or backfire it by having a Jack-in-the-box from Plants vs, Zoombies exploding on the team, damaging them. It is the only move that doesn't have a Meter Burn version) *Arataz Evid (Zatara Dive) (Lvl. 40) (Teleports in the air with Tropelet and does a dive kick. The Meter Burn version deals more damage) *Itlum Kcik (Lvl. 45) (Does a flurry of kicks towards the enemy. The Meter Burn version preforms additional, rapid-fire kicks to deal out hits) *Teppup Retsam (Puppet Master) (Lvl. 49) (Casts a potent spell on one enemy, reversing its stat changes for 4 turns. The Meter Burn has her controlling the enemy, becoming a temporarily party member for 4 turns) *Gniknil Sgnir (Linking Rings) (Lvl. 52) (Hurls a ring of metal encased in mystical energy that travels full screen. The Meter Burn version throws multiple of them) *Cigam Rallip (Magic Pillar) (Lvl. 56) (Creates a rising pillar of magic that erupts from under the enemy. The Meter Burn version creates three pillars instead) Ultimate Attack *Avrah KaDabra (Requires 100% Magic) (Lifts her enemy in the air and traps it in a magical golden glowing, diamond-shaped prison, then says an enchantment, which makes it flip upside down and hurls to the ground fast. If the Meter Burn is used, instead of trapping it, she summons DC Super Hero Girls versions of Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Bumblebee and Jessica Cruz to attack the enemy before she uses Erif Ssik to finish it off.) Team Attack *Not so strange about a Witch with a wand! (Requires 100% Magic and must have Akko in the party) (Zatanna passes her wand to Akko as she is looking something on her hat while the latter blasts 4 enemies easily with 6 to 7 magic blasts. Zatanna pulls out a Rocket Launcher from Resident Evil out of her hat and fires 4 shots to finish them off) Trivia *During early development, she was meant to be based on the Timverse counterpart, but due to the release of DC Super Hero Girls, she ended up using that version instead. Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Sorta-Human Category:Magician Category:DC Comics